Kina Kodon
is a young member of the Kodon clan. Background When Kina was an infant, his father, Tenma Kodon, attacked the Howling Wolf Village with the ancient monster, Rōen, in an attempt to convince the village to preserve its shinobi ways. He lost control of Rōen during the attack and Kina's mother died in an unsuccessful attempt to seal it back into the Kodon shrine it was historically imprisoned within. Tenma's only option to save the village was to seal it into his son. Tenma tried to seal it into Kina's older brother, Reishi, but Reishi's body was incompatible. Only Kina's body was. The seal was placed on the back of his head, so that as got older the seal would be hidden by his hair. The village was saved, but Tenma had died doing so. Although the villagers couldn't prove it, most suspected Tenma was behind the attack. For that reason, after the Howling Wolf officially disavowed its shinobi ways, the villagers started ostracising Reishi and Kina, blaming them for Tenma's actions. Kina, having never been told the truth by Reishi, believed their father was innocent and proudly wore his Anbu mask in his memory. Over the years, whenever the hardships of the Howling Wolf Village would become too great, Reishi would try to take Kina somewhere else so they could have a better life, but the seal compelled Kina not to stray too far from the Kodon's shrine. Resigning themselves to staying, they set up shop near the shrine and sold Kotarō, making just enough off its sales and the local wildlife to support themselves. The Sendō clan, primarily drug dealers, wanted the secrets to Kotarō and would harass Reishi and Kina to share how it was produced. Reishi tried to explain that there was no secret to share, but the Sendō didn't accept this and escalated their attacks. When Itachi Uchiha visited the shop he fought off the Sendō, but for most of the year they were on their own. Kina resented this treatment by the Sendō and the other villagers; as he got older, his efforts to defend his father's honor increasingly led him to get into fights that he would inevitably lose. Until one day, in his anger, Rōen momentarily broke free and killed Kina's attackers. Kina didn't know what happened, but he was deeply upset by what he'd done. To spare Kina the memory of the men he'd killed, Reishi used Kotarō to make him forget. He tried to discourage Kina from getting into fights, but Kina wouldn't listen and would inevitably kill someone again, at which time Reishi would once again wipe his memory. To help him keep track of Kina, Reishi started secretly coating their father's mask with a pheromone that would attract the local fireflies to him. In doing all of this, Reishi kept anyone from finding out what Kina was or what he was doing. Abilities Despite his age, Kina is actually a fairly skilled fighter; the only reason he loses fights so often is because he attacks his opponents head-on and thus is quickly overwhelmed. He also claims to be able to use Kotarō for combat purposes, just like Reishi does. Part II Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled Reishi and Kina's home/shop is attacked in the night, set on fire by members of the Sendō clan. Reishi and Kina try to put it out, but it is ultimately Sasuke who saves the building. Kina initially believes that he is also one of the Sendō and berates him. Reishi points out the Uchiha crest on his back and guesses that he is Itachi's younger brother. They invite Sasuke for breakfast the next morning and Kina prepares Itachi preferred meal: onigiri. Sasuke enjoys the food, and is likewise taken aback by how similar Reishi and Kina are to how he once was with Itachi. He asks about the unsavoury rumours he heard about them in Howling Wolf Village, to which Reishi responds that, contrary to popular belief, their Kotarō is not a narcotic. Knowing that Itachi used to buy Kotarō from them, Sasuke asks about him, as Itachi has recently died. They share what little they know of Itachi: how he defended them from the Sendō; how warmly he spoke of Sasuke; how he took Kotarō in spite of the side-effects because of a disease he was dying of. Sasuke asks to buy the same form of Kotarō that Itachi used. Reishi informs him that all of their reserves were destroyed in the fire and that it will take several days to make more. Sasuke says he will wait and departs for the nearby Kodon shrine, deciding to stay there just as Itachi used to. Kina goes to visit Sasuke later, bringing him more onigiri. Sasuke is unresponsive to his attempts to make conversation, so Kina gets to his real point: he wants Sasuke to help him investigate the recent string of murders, because he believes it will help him restore the Kodon clan's standing int he village. Sasuke agrees on the condition that Kina continue to bring him onigiri. Kina gives Sasuke instructions for areas to investigate; they'll only be able to work at night, otherwise Reishi will find out and get mad at him. Despite the onigiri that Kina continues to give him, instead secretly following and observing Kina. Several times a night, Kina gets into a fight with passerby, as he is easily baited by their insults. When he ends up picking a fight with former shinobi, Sasuke is forced to come to his rescue. When they get home, Reishi realises what they've been doing and becomes angry, saying that he's worried Kina might be killed, which is not what their father would want. Kina doesn't believe this explanation, as he's previously overheard Reishi say that he blames their father for their predicament. Kina accuses Reishi of simply being too cowardly to stick up for their family and runs off. The next morning, Kina informs Sasuke that there have been more murders: the former shinobi Sasuke fought with, found dead in that very same location. As this would make him a suspect, Sasuke decides to leave the village. Kina convinces him to take a detour to the murder scene before he goes. When they get there they find a gathering of the Sendō clan. Kina picks a fight with them for trying to burn down their shop a few nights earlier, and Sasuke is once again forced to protect him. After the Sendō retreat, Sasuke starts investigating the area but is overwhelmed with an intense pain in his eyes. Kina insists that they should return to Reishi for some medicine. Although he initially reacts with hostility to Kina's kindness, Sasuke is swayed by his unflinching friendliness and agrees to go back. Sasuke ends up staying, but decides to start shadowing Reishi instead, as he's become suspicious of him. He eventually becomes convinced that Reishi is the murderer, as some of the murder victims previously attacked Reishi. He doesn't tell Kina this but, because he approves of what Reishi is doing, he discourages Kina from continuing the investigations. The Sendō clan are eventually able to capture Kina, and use him as a hostage to be exchanged for the secret to producing Kotarō. But when Reishi and Sasuke arrive at the meeting place, Kina is unconscious and his guards are dead. Reishi briefly wakes up, wipes his memory of what he did, and takes him home; it is only at this point that Sasuke realises that Kina has been behind all the murders. As Kina rests, Reishi explains what's been happening and the lengths he's been going to to protect Kina. As they talk, they are attacked by a mob from the Howling Wolf Village who believes that Reishi and Kina are the murderers; they were spotted leaving the area with the dead Sendō clansmen. Reishi tries to take the blame for Kina's actions and allows himself to be pummelled by the mob. Kina sees this when he wakes up and, not knowing what's been happening, comes to his defence. As the villagers start turning their attacks on him as well, the seal keeping Rōen breaks. Kina, as Rōen, starts heading towards the village, attacking villagers as it goes. Reishi has previously explained how the seal works to Sasuke: in the event that it breaks, as it has now, they have only ten minutes to perform a new seal, otherwise Kina will die. After several failed attempts, the seal is successfully applied and Rōen is trapped within the Kodon clan's shrine, but Reishi dies in the attempt. Afterwards, the villagers celebrate Kina as a hero, because Sasuke used a genjutsu to alter their memories of what happened: Reishi was the monster, and Kina selflessly saved them all. Kina, who has no memory of his time as Rōen, does not believe this story and suspects that the actual hero was Reishi. When Sasuke departs the village, he asks Kina to come with him, warning him that Rōen will return in seven years. He offers to train him during their time together until he can look after himself, but Kina declines, choosing to continue the life in the Howling Wolf Village he would have had with Reishi. Sasuke questions if being killed by Rōen is what Reishi would want. Kina says it probably isn't, but that his older brother would forgive him. Sasuke encourages him to get stronger for when Rōen returns, but also says that if he fails, he'll at least get to see Reishi and Itachi again.